Main Page
Welcome to One World Wiki, a project that is going to unite the world. One World Wiki started on February 9, 2005. We're currently working on articles. Matej's webpage ● Active talk pages ● Join Peacehikers One World Wiki is a collaborative project to create WORLD UNITED in peace and harmony. One World Wiki is going to ask the humanity the 3 crucial questions that has never been thoroughly addressed before. What do we want? Where are we now? How to get where we want? Before you continue reading, we invite you to read the 1 page document about Dream World 2100 and another page about One World project. Our aim is that every world citizen get these 2 documents in his hands. OUR DREAMS We want to live in the world with NO MAN-MADE BORDERS, NO WEAPONS, NO HUNGRY PEOPLE and IN HARMONY WITH NATURE. Read more in Dream World 2100 article. WORLD FEDERATION A great way to achieve this, would be a creation of a WORLD FEDERATION, with a democratic government, 3-cameral parliament and a chance for all the people to participate. Read more about World Federation. There is a very sophisticated and elaborated constitution. The world federation has already been divided into 5 continents, 10 magna-regions and 1000 administrative divisions! PROJECTS DREAM WORLD 2100 AIMS: #Find out what the world citizens want in each of the areas of the world reality in each level of the society. #Distribute the written form of our dreams to all the citizens of the world in their native language. More at Dream World 2100 ONE WORLD AIMS: #Following the 7-step system, we will identify where we want to go, where we are and how to get there. #Monitor the activity that leads us to the world that we like. Read the 1-page description in One World. PEACEHIKERS People who try to live the highest vision of human beings, help each other achieve their personal dreams and aspire to see the world with no borders. Peacehikers will be the guardians of the purity of the project. For more information read the article about Peacehikers PRINCIPLES NON-MONETARIAN Not only will the project be non-profit, but also NON-MONETARIAN. We will ask for what we need (computers, services, hosting etc.), expect people to work voluntarily, but we will try to survive also without asking for donations in terms of money. SELFLESS SERVICE People involved in this project give their service to the humanity without any expectations. UNIVERSALLY AGREED We will keep only the dreams and solutions that are universally agreed. Disputed issues will be discussed on the Talk Pages. LET'S GET TOGETHER There is lots of work to do if we want to put the idea into practice and we have all the technology available to make it happen. This Wiki has been started on February 9 with a few draft documents - Dream World 2100, One World, Peacehikers. JOIN US Now you can donate 5 000 dollars to... JUST KIDDIN'. If the ideas resonate in you, you can contribute in one of the following way: #Register by clicking on the top of the page!! #Just click edit page and start editing the documents and even this, main page. #Join the "tribe" of Peacehikers on www.Tribe.net. #Join the mailing list of this WIKI. #Write me on peacehiker at gmail dot com #Find me on MSN with the same email or Skype me (peacehiker) (we'll remove these contact details as soon as there will be enough people taking care for this... This project is not MINE. It is OURS) All the best, Peacehiker